In computer-generated three-dimensional (3-D) environments it may be important to provide properly represented light sources, soft shadows, refractions and/or reflections in order to provide photo-realistic renderings of images. It may also be desirable to have the images rendered in “real-time”. Real-time photo-realistic renderings may contribute to a better viewing experience of, for example, video playback and game play.
However, a number of techniques, methods, and systems for rendering 3-D graphics may not render images in real-time. Limitations of such techniques, methods, and systems may be due to, at least in part, the processing power and access speed of a graphics rendering device, an availability and access speed to a memory device, and the complexity and enormity of the processing calculations required to render the 3-D graphics. In some instances, a comprise may be reached between the amount of data processed and rendering speed of the graphics. For example, the resolution of a rendered 3-D graphics image may be reduced in an attempt to complete the rendering process faster.
Thus, a need for an efficient method and system of processing 3-D images exists.